halofandomcom-20200222-history
Energy projector
The Energy Projector is a Covenant starship weapon. Summary The Energy Projector was first encountered during the Battle of Reach, where it was used by a never before seen ship, the Supercruiser. It is more frequently seen farther into the series, where one is used to decimate Regret's temple after he had been assassinated by the Master Chief. The weapon can fire a thin (compared to the ship) beam of extremely energetic particles. It was possible to determine when it was about to fire because it typically generates a rather detectable radiation spike before firing. The beam has an effective range of over 50,000 kilometers, longer even than that of a UNSC Super Orbital Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. The long range allowed a ship armed with this weapon to 'snipe' or 'glass' targets. The weapon has been observed to gut UNSC ships from stem to stern, this happened to the Frigate Gettysburg over Reach.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halo: First Strike Effects The Energy Projector's beam is able to take down the shields of a Covenant Frigate or Covenant Destroyer with a single hit. Against UNSC vessels, the weapon was able to pierce dozens of Titanium-A armour layers with comparative ease, rendering any form of physical solid defense useless. Therefore, a single hit or perforation could potentially disable or destroy vital systems, such as the MAC Cannon or engines, rendering the ship useless for combat(as seen at the first battle of earth when a single shot from an assault carrier crippled a Marathon-class cruiser), or if the shot was in the right place such as the reactors of a ship; it could destroy the ship completely. The beam is similar to the Particle Beam Rifle in how and what it fires although on a much larger scale. It is also speculated that the beam can be focused to varying degrees. On planet Reach, it burned a hole through many meters of land. However, in space, they can be focused to a smaller, therefore more powerful beam generally used to decimate enemy fleets from afar. It also seems to drain all or most of the energy in a Covenant ship for a brief period unless the ship is massive enough to supply the power without too much of a drain. This weapon is also used for glassing enemy planets. Distribution According to Fred-104, only the "big ships have them." Ships of the , the Covenant Supercruiser, and the Assault Carrier were known to wield this weapon. Other large ship classes, such as the Covenant Supercarrier, may have it as well. The CCS Class Cruiser has them too, albeit they have only 2 projectors, as shown in the above picture, located under the ships bow (The Head), and under its middle. Covenant Battleships boast 12 energy projectors, enough firepower to decimate any UNSC fleet. Trivia *In the game, Halo Wars, the Prophet of Regret can use what seems to be a smaller version of the energy projector as one of his special abilities. *The Weapon's beam has a similar appearance to the Particle Beam Rifle's Beam, and also has a similar purpose: To land a precise shot into critical areas of the enemy. References Category:Covenant Weapons